You Will Forever Hold A Piece Of My Heart
by Kitty-Cat-022
Summary: Both Kitty and Marley are very damaged. Will they be able to help each other and when tradgedy strikes for Marley will she cope. Trigger Warning - self harm and eating disorder
1. Chapter 1

**So I started a new story again. The title is from some poetry that I will link in my description. also if you have read my faberry story I promise I will update it some time but I am seriously lacking enthusiasm for them this season and if you couldn't tell I have jumped ship to Karley but fear not i will update soon. this is just a super short first chapter and hope the rest of the chapters will be longer. if it is all clumped together i am sorry I have been having some problems because word was deleted off my laptop so I have to use open office and it is so annoying. This isn't a one shot i just suck super bad at summaries and it gives off one shot vibes. Have a great day :)**

**Chapter 1 **

**The End Of The Beginning And The Beginning Of The End**

I looked up to the top step on the stage and there she was. The girl I had tormented and ridiculed for months lying on the ground, unconscious. Before we where called onto the stage I heard her talking to Jake about how she hadn't slept in days and something about sweating and I instantly knew something bad was going to happen but I passed it off, telling myself that I didn't care about her even though I knew that was probably the biggest lie I had ever told myself and that's saying something.

The competition officials came running onto the stage and I just watched as Jake pushed them away, yelling something incoherent. I was frozen. My brain was telling my legs to move, to go and stand around her with the others but it was like I was trapped in an ice-cube, nothing was moving. Then she started to rouse and it was like the ice-cube had been placed on the sun. I was instantly free so I bolted up the tiers on the stage and pushed the group away from her, yelling something about people crowding her and that it would scare her. I watched from a distance as her eyes opened and she looked around, trying to work out where she was. Jake instantly ran and asked if she was ok like she had just tripped over or something, not passed out while dancing and almost hit her head on the step. The boys helped her to stand and then practically carried her into the choir room then placed her on a chair. I opened my mouth to say that she needed to be lying down but the ice had surrounded my vocal chords this time. Coach Sue came in and said something about us losing sectionals but that was the least of my worries because she was beginning to sway in her chair and the rest of the club where to stupid to notice. If she didn't lie down soon she was going to pass out again and I don't know if I could handle that. My throat gurgled and that caught the attention of Unique who was standing next to me. I managed to croak out a small "lay" and at first Unique just stared at me like I was crazy but then she realized who I was looking at and she worked it out. Her eyes where already rolling into the back of her head as Unique practically dived at her, pushing Jake and Ryder aside and gently lowering her out of the chair and onto the floor. Her mom bolted into the room at that point and we all just stood around in silence as her mom stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

We got to go home at 7pm – 2 hours later than we where supposed to because Mr. Shue had to fill out some paper work or something and we weren't allowed to leave until everything had been taken care of. I fished my phone out of my bag to call my mom to get her to come pick me up but I got a notification that I had a new text from mom. I opened it and it just said that I had to make my own way home, no explanation or an apology or anything. It had gotten dark ages ago and there was almost no street lights on the quiet roads to my house. I had no friends to give me a lift and the next bus was due to arrive in over a hour so I spent the long 40 minutes it took to get home trying to think about anything but what had happened on stage or how I could get raped or even killed at any given moment.

I got home and my mom wasn't there just as I had expected so I took out some leftovers and turned on the T.V. To try and drown out the thoughts rushing through my head but they just kept coming. I tried listening to some music and reading but nothing was working, her frail, unconscious body wouldn't stop showing up in my mind. My brain went into auto pilot and I went into the kitchen, opened the draw and pulled out a large knife. I was telling myself not to do it and started to put the knife down but before it reached the bench I quickly pulled it along my forearm, up near the inside of my elbow. Drops of blood landed on the stark white bench top and I let the knife drop to the floor as I just watched the blood dripping and the tears that had been leaking from my eyes since I got home mixing in with it. After a few minutes I broke out of my trance and washed the blood off the bench and my arm then went up to my bathroom to have a shower and go to bed early but before I got under the covers I dug my cheerios jacket out of my closet.

The next day at school I saw her putting books into her locker looking down at the ground. I knew what I had to but I didn't think I could, I wasn't strong enough. The cut under the sleeve of my jacket started to throb and I started to worry that it would start bleeding again but I pushed those thoughts away because I had more important things to do. I slowly started walking towards her and once I reached her I took a deep breath and said "Marley, I am so, so sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

Don't worry i'm not stopping this story

i'm sorry a new chapter is taking so long. I am working on it all the time except i am a procrastinator and im trying to make the next chapter longer but in one of my procrastination moments i made a blog for this story. i know its normally only the great authors that do stuff like that but i wanted you guys to have a way to contact me other than through here and so that you can see that i really am working on updating this story all the time so if you want to check it out the url is forever- hold- a- piece- of- my- .com, i will put a link in my profile

i also changed the description of this story because it was so awful before and added a 'Will' in the title because it sounded stupid

anyway go check that blog out if you want and have a great day

-Kitty


End file.
